Petra's Journey
by Serias
Summary: This is the story of Micheal's younger sister from Antar who came to Earth after the other aliens. Please Review.
1. Default Chapter

Petra's Journey  
  


Chapter one  
  


None of the royal four knew about what had happened to Petra, not even Nasedo. Petra was wrath's younger sister and the captain of the royal guard. Petra was a few years younger than Wrath, and naturally he was protective of her. When she decided to go into Antar's special services and follow in his foot steps, he tried to dissuade her, but Petra had made up her mind. Six months into her training Petra was assigned to guard the Royal princess Volandra her future sister-in-law. Petra had noticed that Volandra seemed to confide in her , the princess held something back, something dangerous. When civil war erupted on Antar, Petra had been promoted to Captain four months earlier. There was a siege on the palace, and she knew it was her duty to protect her brother, his wife the princess, Queen Eva and especially King Xan. Just before the attack, wrath expressed how proud he was of Petra, and that she needed to beware of a particular threat to her own safety. A rebel named Nicolas. Wrath's spies had informed him that from the moment Nicolas had laid eyes on Petra he had become obsessed with not only defeating her, but capturing her. On this fateful day Petra did not know that nicolas was leading the raid and the palace. As the palace erupted in violence, Petra's guards held there own in the fight , until they came to the realization that they had been betrayed. Volandra, Petra's dear friend and Sister-in-law had planned the attack herself. She had also promised Petra to Nicolas . Shock ran through Petra's body, all felt lost. She tried to fight, but was ambushed by six rebels at once and lost to impossible odds. She fainted.  
  
When Petra awoke she had no idea where she was. She could fell that she was lying down and that her wrists were bound above her head. When Kavar entered the room with Nicolas in tow, she knew things had taken a turn for the worst. Kavar smiled at her the turned and walked out where he had come in, But Nicolas continued toward her.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" he Asked. "Other than a sniveling worm, you mean?" Petra stabbed back. "I hoped you might say something like that, of course you know I am Nicolas, Kavar's second in command. I watched your precious brother die at the hands of his own wife, and more importantly I watched Kavar slaughter king Xan and His wife Eva."   


No, no, not that!! Petra thought, but she knew she couldn't show her weakness. She spoke " oh I thought you were a womanizing coward whose conquests are known throughout the galaxy." He smiled " though I am known for my prowess with the females of our species, I now have eyes for only one woman....... You. And the Conquest i will now go through will prove to you i am no coward." He moved toward her, as fear began to show in her eyes. She did not realize what he intended to do. He reached to her wrists and undid her restraints. He helped her to stand, and that was when she noticed the stunning gown she was 

dressed in. Nicolas took her hands and started to speak to her. " I Know where your loyalties lie and you know where mine lie. Kavar has allowed you to go where you please when you are accompanied by me or five of his top guards. I hope you will choose to stay around me. Antar has now changed and you must change with it. I know you may hate me and all i stand for, but your choices are now extremely limited. Really, your only choice is to accept what i am going to ask you and reply accordingly............ Will you marry me?"  
  


She felt her heart drop, normally the only answer would have been to spit in his face, until she looked in his eyes and saw his sincerity. 

Her acceptance may have been a betrayal, but maybe she could help reverse what had happened to her home. She had no choice.  
  


"I accept"  
  


" You will not regret your choice." He spoke. "What if i had said no?" she questioned. "Despite my pleadings with Kavar, if you had not accepted, he would not have let you live. Though it was possible if that had happened that i would have been powerless to stop your escape."  
  


" You mean you would have let me escape? And you would have suffered the consequences?" she responded, surprise.  
  


" For you , YES"  
  


* * * * *  
  


Petra and Nicolas walked towards the throne where Kavar sat. All Petra's emotions were tumultuous inside her, seeing th man who had killed those who had become her family. Hatred boiled in her blood.  
  


"So, my dear. Petra, you accepted Nicolas's offer. the wedding will be held in two days. You have made Nic very happy." Kavar stated. Petra could do nothing but stand there and grasp Nicolas's hand. "Yes, Sir" she returned curtly.  
  


Nicholas led Petra back to her room as she stared straight ahead. Nicolas finally spoke " you mustn't think about anything but this moment, Kavar is powerful, step out of line and he can use that power against you. PLEASE, I know you probably not only feel animosity towards him., but also towards me....I ...I ..... will try to understand." She kept silent until they reached her room. "I know you mean what you say, and you've done what you have had to do. But they were my family, Wrath was MY brother, you cannot expect me not to feel my heart break and even though I do feel a connection with you, you are still an enemy in my mind. Yet, my heart needs time to heal, two days is just so soon and I...." She couldn't go on, Nicolas picked up where she had left off... " you miss them and you loved them. Pleas, I beg of you, let me try to desist your sorrow." Her voice barely came out in a whisper " I will, I Will."

* * * * *  
  


The wedding day had came and left. They had been married for almost a month. Some among Kavar's elite were angry about the fact that he had let the marriage happen, Others knew Kavar let Nicolas do a lot of whatever he wanted.

The pain in Petra's heart was still there, but Nicolas showed his love openly and freely. She felt somewhat happy now, and nicolas invited her to a surprise of sorts for their one month Anniversary. As she walked into the dark room where she was supposed to meet him, she had expected a dinner or something. But there was nothing, nothing but darkness. Suddenly, she felt a pain in her abdomen. She had been stabbed. She heard the attacker mutter " Filthy Xan loyalist." She collapsed on to the floor as the attacker fled the room, little did she know it had been Kavar himself . A few moments later Nicolas entered the room, he had also been deceived about their meeting that night. As soon as he saw her he rushed to her side. "Petra, speak to me, please, please." tears streaked down his face. " Nic, please give my body to Xan's mother, I don't want it in Kavar's possession. Please" she pleaded. " I will, but you- you can't leave me, I-I love you." His heart was breaking as she said her last words, " I love you, too" She kissed him with her last breath.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Petra's body arrived to Xan's mother at a time that seemed to be too late. The pods containing the sets of the Royal four had already been set to Earth, but she knew she must do something. She had another pod made and sent it down one year later to Utah, so It wouldn't seem suspicious. Petra would emerge from her pod a blonde human with hazel eyes. she would be adopted by two skins who held allegiance to Xan. She was taught to keep her powers a secret. She could move things with her mind, and change the appearance of things at will. The first time she saw Max Evans and Liz parker was at a convenience store the robbed. She instantly knew who he was.   
  


She had been given more memories of Antar than any of the others combined, Little did she know Nicolas was also on earth. But Kavar had altered his memories. Nic thought that Petra was merely a prisoner of war whom he was given as a victory present, a present which he quickly disregarded.  
  


As a human Petra was named Alexa, except she went by Lexi, and it was her Senior year of high school, and she would graduate in a month and a half. She had decided to go to a movie with her friend Raina. She didn't know That night she would find what was left of the royal four.  
  
  
  



	2. reunited

Lexi and Raina stood inline at the Cineplex, trying to decide what movie to see. "What are you in the mood for?" Raina asked. "I was thinking a Scifi flick." Lexi smiled. Raina gave her a weird look, "you love Scifi, don't you? " Lexi laughed for a moment, then her face suddenly went serious, "The truth is out there, you know." They both burst in laughter until Lexi spotted someone out of the corner of her eye. "Raina, could you excuse me for a minute? I think I see someone I know." "Yeah, sure." Raina smiled, and Lexi walked towards the young man she had seen and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to face Lexi and she knew.  
  
"Wrath, Wrath is that you?" Max and Isobel instantly turned around, and Lexi recognized them too. "King Xan and Princess Volondra.... Is it really you?" The man she knew as Wrath grabbed her by the arm, and said, "Who told you those names?" Lexi jerked away, and then she hugged him and said, "I know who you are because I'm your sister Wrath, I'm Petra." Suddenly they exchanged memories of an unearthly childhood. Michael was shocked "Guys, she's telling the truth" They all stared at her in astonishment, but she just smiled "So who are all these people and um...where is Eva?" Wrath looked at the others as if he didn't want to tell her right then. She went on "Look I'm with a friend and I can't just ditch her, so I'll pretend my parents called and there was some kind of emergency, okay? I'll be right back." 


End file.
